


Omegaverse

by DeathPunkin



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O dynamic, Choose Your Own Adventure, Darkness, Gaster is a dad, Has nightmares, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles, Omegas are glorified slaves, Omegaverse, Pedophilia, Rape, Slavery mention, YOLO, determination experiments, enjoy it darlings, genetic experiments, genetic modifications, has porn, heat - Freeform, my take on this au, not yet porn, please vote, questionable morals, ships are not final, this has plans, this might get more if there are enough votes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans Contemplates his life at Grillby's and then goes home to find a suprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omegaverse

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has some options attached to it.
> 
> Options:  
> 1\. Sans returns to help his brother  
> 2\. Mettaton helps Papyrus through heat  
> 3\. Sans and Mettaton tag team  
> 4\. Papyrus is left alone to suffer
> 
> Add ons:  
> A. Sansby  
> B. Mettasans
> 
> The numbered options are outcomes you can choose. Comment them to vote. The add ons are special, if you choose an outcome where Sans is gone, you can choose option A. If Mettaton and Sans leave Paps alone, they can bang if you vote that. Add ons are simply added options, enjoy.

Sans had been a beta for as long as he could remember. Remember being the operative term, as he couldn't exactly pin down when that had been determined. All Sans could remember is that Gaster is the one who informed of that.  
Being a beta was actually pretty nice. Most off the time he got bottom and alphas are possessive enough to where he doesn't even have to work for sex. Actually, he doesn't even really get heats, which is fine by him. He gets horny occasionally, but it's nothing like the week long aggression or submission that secrets magic like crazy.  
Now Papyrus is another story. He's probably the most adorable omega that Sans had ever met. He's always so sweet and caring, and he never gives up on his dreams. He doesn't even care that the guard is exclusively made up of betas and alphas. Still, Paps can't help but give in to his caring nature. The way he takes care of pet rock, and does his best to learn how to cook. Still, those are societal norms for betas, and not what Sans focuses on when nothing Omega-like actions in his brother. Nope, it's the sheer amount of care he has for others in his life. That's the part that makes Sans feel like a proud mother, and really hope his brother can find the perfect mate for him.  
Sans stretches out at Grillby's bar, and appreciative takes in the very hot bar tender. Surprisingly, the flame is a very good listener and has helped him out several times with what to do when a younger sibling goes through that. It was nice to find another beta with an omega younger sibling. "Sans?" He asks, finally coming over with a new bottle of Ketchup. "You've been staring into space for quite some time, is there something bothering you?" He asks the skeleton.  
Sans simply shrugs. "Somehow I feel like the multi-verse is expanding right now to create a new reality," he responds vaguely. Grillby's flames crackle in a mixture of laughter and annoyance at his answer. He always enjoyed Sans's jokes like that. Sans is just thankful that the bartender doesn't take him seriously.  
Sans chuckles, taking the ketchup for the road. "See ya 'round Grillbz," he says with a wave before walking through the door and teleporting home. He plops, unsurprisingly onto the floor. It's fine since there's an incredibly fluffy rug on the floor. He stretches only to hear a metallic clang. Only now does he bother to pay attention to his surroundings.  
The smell of slick and magic lie heavily in the air. It's a sweet perfume that instantly has the skeleton hard. He looks behind him mortified, to find Paps trying to sleep off his heat, and in a panic, teleports away.


	2. Payton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton takes care of his sweet little sugar skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Papyton won by quite a bit! It ended up with like three more votes than the others. Sansby will be coming out next week. Just one question, where should they be?
> 
> 1\. Hotdog stand  
> 2\. Grillby's restaurant  
> 3\. Grillby's house  
> 4\. A sentry station
> 
> You choose! The vote closes next Sunday. Then there will be options on which ships should continue *wink*

He swiftly makes his way through the harsh frozen snow. His body hurts quite a bit from the freezing oil of his cooling system, but at least he has me need to worry about how much he runs, so long as he keeps doing so.   
Finally he makes it to the house that those two boneheads live in. He actually is quite eager to see his sweet little sugar skull though. Man, that sweet little omega has him by the balls, and he holds them tight without ever even realizing that. Sure, most people think that Mettaton, the sexy robot is a beta, but he's an alpha all the way.  
He finally raises his hand to knock, pushing aside some of his frustrations of the unwanted advances he had gotten today. Other Alphas could be real jerks, but they had no idea who they were messing with. Mettaton shakes off the anger. No, no anger, not in front of his mouth rottingly sweet little sugar skull. His hand falls most of the way to the door, and then pauses. Oh yeah, he had pretty much been told the last time that it was okay to just go in the house so long as the door was unlocked. So his hand simply drops to the handle and he turns it.  
The door swings inward without hesitation, and he takes those first steps inside. Mettaton makes sure to close the door behind him, and to remove his outermost layer of warmth.   
He has just finished removing his coat and snow pants when he catches the scent. It drifts into his nose like a tickling whisper. His mechanical nostrils flare to take in more of the scent. It's musky, slick, and yet still smells like bones. He breathes in deeper to smell that needy odor. His body starts getting all worked up from that delicious smell. His sugar skull needs someone so badly, and how can he deny him? The poor little thing had gone into heat without anyone to help him.  
He strides into the living room to check on the skeleton. It's not hard to figure out where he is, the scent gets stronger and stronger the further the now flushed robot travels. He observes his sleeping interest on the couch with adoring eyes before removing his metallic boots and kneeling next to him. That adorable face is flushed orange with magic, and so are his pants. Mettaton grins at the sight, nearly over taken by this cutie.   
Still, he pulls himself away from the omega. They need so much care after heats. He swiftly strides over to the kitchen to get some water in a glass and a bucket. While there, he hears a clang, and then the slamming of a door.  
He just smirks. From the smell of things, he knew that Sans had found the delicious orange skeleton on the couch, ready to be ravaged. Of course he had run, even he hadn't helped blooky with any of his heats. Mettaton has to force himself not to rush over as he carries the bucket and the glass. He shakily places them over on the table before moving in to finally claim his prize.   
He leans over the other on the couch and drops his clothed hips directly between the others leg bones. The heat radiating from there feels wonderful and they haven't even begun. Mettaton leans in and claims the mouth of the restlessly sleeping skeleton. His tongue snakes its way between those sweet little teeth. They taste so good, even though they're just bones.   
Mettaton devours that mouth as bony arms stroke over him and clench tightly onto his silicone back. He feels them shove against his chest, and he slowly leant back. The action only forces his clothed erection closer to that beautiful orange heat. He groans as he watches his beloved's eyes flutter open. His blush is so much better now that he's awake and aware. Well maybe not so much. His eyes are watery with pale orange tears and there's drool sliding out the side of his face, but those eyes. They're so beautiful. They are half-lidded and he looks so needy and sad all at once that Mettaton just wants to rip their respective pants off and slide into the entrance that he can smell dripping slick just for him.  
"M-Mettaton," he whimpers in a broken voice. It makes the robot so much harder just to hear that. "H-help," he whispers needily, and all of the robot's control is gone. He rips those pants off of the other, causing him to whimper at the feeling, and then he pulls his until they tear from his thighs. Mettaton thanks all of everything that he bothered to wear them today of all days, and then he pauses to marvel at the quivering little orange pussy.   
He is fixed on the sight of liquid slowly trickling down the conjured organ and then trailing deliciously down his tailbone and into his pants. By the feel of the torn undergarments, he was only a little bit away from soaking completely through his undies. Papyrus squirms at the cold air now ghosting across his heated flesh, and Mettaton is back to focused on him. "Don't worry sugar skull, let me take care of you," he purrs before gently pressing his organ against that sweet little opening. "I'll make your pain all better," he growls, and then buries his aching cock deep inside of Papyrus's opening.  
The other cries out so sweetly at the harsh treatment, and Mettaton doesn't even want to pull out. He feels like being buried in this sweet, hot, tight heat for the rest of his life. Still, the longer his dick stays still, the harder it gets, and more it hurts. He knows that he has to move, so he pulls out of that beautiful tightness, and then shoves himself back in as far as he can go. They both groan at how pleasurable that feels. It only encourages the other to repeat the action again, and again, and again until finally he comes into that tight opening. By that point, his sweet little sugar skull is too out of it to do anything other than whimper as his sweet little mound gets pounded.  
Mettaton curls into him as the aftershocks of orgasam rack his body. He pants into the ear of the cute little submissive skeleton as his insides squirm and try to milk him. It's then that he knows he has to go another round, and so Mettaton pulls out for the briefest of moments. "Here darling," his strained whisper goes out to the trembling form of the other. He places a couple of pillows under the omega's chest after flipping him over. The new position of that raised coccyx and is something he only wants to admire more, but Mettaton knows that he has to get himself back inside that tight little opening.   
So he stops hesitating, and begins plunging himself into that hole filled with his cum and the skeleton's slick. The other is far more vocal now as his sensitive pussy keeps getting plugged with Mettaton's rock solid dick. He cries out so sweetly with each little sensitive point in his magic that gets hit. Finally, they cry out in unison as they reach a climax together, and Papyrus's magic instantly clamps down as Mettaton swells up. He makes one last thrust into the other that leaves him balls deep inside of him. As he cums into that tight little opening, they swell together, and Mettaton finds that they have finally knotted. He knows that this is only the beginning of a process that takes a few days, but he feels tired and happy to be buried in his sweet omega.  
"M-Mettaton," he cries out in a soft and raspy voice. "Y-y-you're purring," he stutters out between panting breaths. Mettaton just chuckles softly into the shoulder of of his cute little omega. Of course he's purring, of course he is. And then together they fall into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	3. Sansby Chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans interrupts Grillby, and they do the do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. I had summer classes to finish (a couple week driving course at my local college) and then argued for a couple of weeks with a close friend, and then spent a week in the hospital. Not a very good time. Still, I got some very nice support in the comments and just want to say thanks so much for everything.
> 
> Choices at the end.

Sans had crashed his way into Grillby as soon as he left. His teleport wasn't very clean, and he had tackled the flame to the floor. Thankfully, it was close enough to close now that knocking the flame out cold didn't really matter. Heh. "Awww, you knocked out the bar tender," Red Bird gripes.  
"Hehe, sorry rb. I'll take care of him, let's just close up for the night in case he needs more rest," Sans says sheepishly. With a heavy sigh and several complaints from the canines, that happens. Well, after a sniff down from dogamy and dogerissa and their declaration of him needing it. Whatever that meant.  
..........  
Grillby wakes up tucked into his fireproof bed. He feels comfy and sleepy. His flames smell like pine wood, and he nearly wants to chuckle from how childish that smell is. He also notices another scent that he can't quite recognize. Still , it smells nice with the burning pine smell his body releases as it digests a meal.  
A quiet knock draws his attention to the door. "Sans?" He asks as the other comes closer. "Why are you in my house?" And with that, the sekleton's cheeks flush even more blue. "Come here," Grillby finally commands. He keeps gesturing until Sans is on his bed.  
It only takes a moment to pull the small skeleton up onto his lap, and to curl him up to his chest like a skellyanimal. "H-heya Grillbz," Sans starts out awkwardly. Grillby simply saying his name manages to get him snapped back from wherever he was. "I kinda knocked you out and brought you home. I've been feedin' ya wood ever since," he admits, much to the fire's amusement.  
"You're gonna make me fat from all of this pine wood," Grillby teases the skeleton, and a bright blue blush is his reward.  
"Yeah, I figured some comfort food might help ya," Sans mumbles into his chest.  
Grillby just crackles in amusement before speaking again. "From what you told me, it sounds like you're the one who needed that," Grillby replies coolly. Then without missing a beat, he adds more. "So what caused such a messy teleport from you? Your control is generally a wonder to behold," Grillby asks in a way that he hopes isn't too demanding.  
Sans buries his head, but some coaxing finally gets it out. Apparently he walked in on his Brother's first sub heat and got horribly aroused. He's almost sobbing by the end, and Grillby can't help but feel sorry for his punny little skeleton friend. "Sans, Sans look at me," and when he pulls that bony little chin up, he can see the other's tear stained face. "I can just mark you," Grillby cooks to the other. It is an obvious solution after all.  
It's the best way to suppress the dominant instincts in a beta. Simply cover their glands with your own scent, and then voila, it's tamed. Apparently it was something that started a long time ago when there would be relationships that were more primal. Or at least, in times where it was fine for an alpha to own however many of whatever they wanted. Grillby thanks all the starts that could possibly exist that times have changed.  
During his internal rambling, Sans seems to have calmed down, and has started rubbing against him slowly. In an instant, Grillby has flipped them and ripped the blanket away. "Let me mark you," he growls, as he rubs his face All over Sans's collar bones and ribs. His flames seep into those arm sockets, and he even marks the ankles of the other. By this point, they were both worked into a frenzy by such lewd acts.  
"Please, Mark all of me, just take me Grillbz!" And Grillby leans back just long enough to remove the clothes Sans hadn't gotten to before he allows himself to sleep into Sans. His flames tenderly lick those ribs, and the fire of his pelvis creeps up Sans's pelvic bones and through them until they merge in a delicious mix of bones and fire. "Grillby I'm so close!" Sans nearly screams, and Grillby agrees. The many points over pleasurable stimulation are nearly to much.  
With some more squirming and some very loud screams, they finally detangle to recover from their high. It takes a moment for Grillby to notice that his flames are still more aroused than they should be. "Sans, did you give me anything other than pine wood?" Grillby pants out.  
"Just some cinnamon," Sans pants back, and Grillby groans.  
"Cinnamon is like an aphrodisiac for fire elementals," Grillby whines.  
In an instant, Sans has rolled back onto the other's belly, and is staring lazily into his eyes. "I guess that means we can have another round or two," he says with a chuckle, and Grillby is even more glad that Sans is the one here with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Mettaton leaves Papyrus after he passes out  
> 2\. Mettaton leaves right after Papyrus wakes up  
> 3\. Mettaton doesn't leave  
> 4\. Mettaton gets unwilling called away  
> 5\. Sans steals his brother back
> 
> Remember to vote with your comments!


	4. I write Sins and Tragedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus freaks out and Sans takes care of him.
> 
> (Note: part of the taking care of is helping Paps get cleaned up. Also past mentions of rape this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this was the good choice, but then I started thinking. Papyrus in this world has no clue about anything because Sans has sheltered him. He doesn't know that Omegas are practically viewed as property and that Alphas are privileged. Also, no one really thinks anything of someone not putting what they are on paper. Most Betas don't bother, and there are some alphas who don't care.
> 
> Anyways, like I said, this was gonna be good but I changed my mind. I'm a slut for accurate characterization and I like how mechanics got explained here. Anyways, options below!

Papyrus wakes up to the feeling of his bones being covered in fluid and his body being sore. He feels horrified that someone could have taken advantage of him like this in his own home nonetheless. He wonders what happened to his brother as the crusty feeling of cum infiltrates his joints. He starts sobbing from all that has happened, and just hopes that his assailant is gone and that he can clean up before his brother discovers him in such a wretched state.  
Papyrus's hopes are completely dashed when he hears a male groan from next to him. He turns, hoping that he's wrong, but a completely naked Mettaton and the pink and orange goo on his hip bones only serve to confirm his suspicions. It's then that something even worse happens. His brother teleports directly into the room with them.  
Sans takes a moment to steady himself as he sees something completely horrifying to him. He had left in such a rush that he didn't even try to make sure that his innocent baby brother was safe. He curses himself for his feelings, but knows that now he has to be useful. His brother's crying and broken face only cements that.  
It only takes a second for the skeleton to walk over and drag his brother out of his now soiled racecar bed. Papyrus just grabs onto him and cries even more. "Don't worry Paps, I'll have you someplace safe in a moment," he murmurs to his near hysterical brother.  
In an instant, they've teleported directly into Undyne's house with Papyrus barely covers by Sans's blue jacket. "What the hell?!" The fish monster shouts, and Papyrus just buries his face into his Brother's shoulder, not wanting his best friend to see him like this.  
"Someone did this to him. I have him some space for his heat, and then some bastard alpha managed to slip in while I was gone," Sans growls with more ferocity than Papyrus even knew his brother was capable of.  
In a second, Undyne is growling as well. "That bastard is going to pay!" She growls.  
Sans clinches slightly at her temper and Sans just sighs. "Paps doesn't even know what Sex is, he knew nothing about it. I didn't even think skeletons could have them," Sans says with quiet guilt in his voice.  
"Sans, why didn't you explain things to him if you didn't think he would," she asks with concern in his voice. He just looks down sadly and Undyne just sighs. "We'll figure this out, but I'm going to have to call Al, she'll know what to do," she says as she steps out of the room.  
.........  
Sans is relieved when the tiny yellow monster appears. She explains things and takes a sample of the residue from his brother's pelvis, which causes Papyrus to shriek and curl up even more into his brother. It only takes a moment for Alphys to swab enough of the residue, but that leaves Papyrus shaking in his brother's arms. "Hey, I hate to impose, but could we possibly uh- borrow the bath?" Sans asks nervously.  
"Of course! The poor kid would have been cleaned ages ago if we didn't need the stuff to find out who it was. Take all the time you need," she says as gently as she's capable. She would pick his brother up, but that had been tried earlier and Papyrus had shrieked in fear at the motion.  
So with a mix of blue magic and determination, Sans carries to the bath. He gently sets the other in the tip and Papyrus doesn't want to let him go. Sans slowly takes a rag to his brother and winches as he follows the mess up his brother's spine. He knows from experience that it hurts really badly to have cum stuck there. "S-sans," Papyrus whimpers in a way that makes Sans want to cry.  
Instead of expressing those feelings, Sans just sighs. "Yes brother?" He asks as comfortingly as he can. Papyrus's hands start wringing against eachother as he stares down at the tub.  
"It hurts," he whimpers.  
"I know," Sans chokes out remembering his own time with Gaster. "It hurts less once you get cleaned up," he tells his brother softly.  
"What happened brother?" Papyrus asks quietly.  
"What do you know?" Sans asks him while still gently scrubbing his bones.  
"I felt sick and hot so I laid down on the couch. You're terribly irresponsible until I get sick. When I woke up, my pelvis felt gross and Mettaton was there. I don't know what happened," he cries out, but not actually crying for once. "Brother am I a bad person? I hurt all over," and Papyrus starts crying heavily with that same look of sadness and guilt when Sans had caught him stealing cookies as a baby bones.  
"No," Sans chokes out. "No Paps, you're the best person I know," he rushes to tell his brother.  
"Sans, you're crying,"Papyrus says quietly and Sans's hands still in the water. "What's wrong?" He asks quietly.  
Sans sighs deeply. "You know how I told you not to mention to anyone wether you were an alpha beta or omega?" He asks his brother quietly.  
"Yes, of course. You said I couldn't even tell Undyne," he says as quietly as Sans has been.  
"Well, that's something important..." Sans trails off as if not knowing where this is going.  
"Brother tell me," Papyrus insists.  
Sans sighs heavily and wants to run away, but his brother has lost just enough sadness for him to know that he has to stay and tell him. "Papyrus, I never told you because it's scary, but you have to be brave with me," Sans tells him and Papyrus nods firmly. "Paps, there are Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Only Alphas and Omegas have heats. Most of the underground are betas, but there are Alphas and Omegas as well. You're an Omega, and you just went through your first heat. During that time..." Sans pauses, but he has to be strong. For Papyrus. "You know how Mettaton is an alpha, right?" His brother asks.  
"Yes of course," he says quietly. "It was in 101 things to know about Mettaton," he adds.  
"Alphas have better control over their bodies than Omegas. He could have ignored your heat, but he didn't," Sans says shakily.  
"So he helped me?" Papyrus asks in confusion.  
"NO," Sans states firmly. "He did not. He is not your Alpha and an Alphaless Omega in heat can't give clear consent. There are many different solutions, but this was rape," Sans growls and returns to furiously scrubbing Papyrus's bones.  
Papyrus is quiet for quite some time and then he hesitantly speaks. "What does having to have an alpha mean? Sans?" He questions and his voice seems kind of frightened.  
"That's why I told you not to tell bro. Being an Omega severely limits ya. You're considered property, not your own monster. They don't let Omegas into the guard, and until an Alpha pays for you, you're considered my property because we're family," he says, and for the first time since Gaster he starts to sob.  
"Brother!" Papyrus shouts, and Sans wraps his arms around him in a needy hug. It's gross, with soap, seven, and dirty bathwater sloshing everywhere, but neither of them care. "What happens now," Papyrus practically whispers.  
"I'll protect you with all I've got," Sans promises with blue fire in his eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Options:
> 
> 1: Alphys and Undyne adventure  
> 2: Undyne goes after the culprit  
> 3: Group talk  
> 4: Sans comforts Papyrus  
> 5: Sans goes after the culprit  
> 6: We find out exactly what Gaster did to Sans
> 
> The rules are the same,take the sad and see you in two weeks! Bye! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: sorry, forgot a choice!


	5. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk some things out, but the bonbons leave after revealing why things happened the way they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got really dark, really fast. Originally, I wanted to do Gaster as scenes throughout, but I left some major stuff. Now it will be an option whenever a bone bro sleeps to see a memory of Gaster. Anyway, here's the chapter. Options are below, choices close next Sunday, and I'll see you in two weeks!!!!!
> 
> P.S. thanks to everyone following this and my loyal bunny friend who always has interesting ideas.

Alphys hesitantly knocks on the door. It's so exciting how Undyne is perched right behind her. It makes her heart beat faster, but this isn't her focus. They had given some time, and then the sounds of the bathtub draining had echoed throughout the room. Undyne had wanted to knock the door down as soon as that happened, but Alphys had asked to be the one since the situation calls for... well whatever Alphys has that can sometimes calm monsters.  
The door remains closed, and Alphys listens closely in fear. "Hey nerds, get out here! We need to talk!" She shouts through the door. There's a moment's pause before Sans sneaks out.   
"Umm, okay. There's just one problem," Sans says somewhat nervously. Alphys tilts her head, and Undyne just stares, waiting for an answer. "I can't leave Paps alone, and he doesn't have any clothes," he says somewhat shyly.  
In response Undyne growls "well why didn't you just say so?" And then runs off before swiftly returning with a tank top and a pair of shorts.   
The two monsters wait out side for a bit, and aren't disappointed when the two step out. Undyne's clothes hang loosely from the sekleton's body, which is interesting because she gave him her smallest set. Still, his ribs and shoulder blades are clearly visible, and the wetness of his freshly washed bones don't really help with matters either.  
Beyond that, Papyrus looks like he's just been given major news and is trying to get over a life crisis. Sans doesn't look so hot either, but then again, he never does. "Alright nerds, we need to talk. We're sitting around the table drinking tea and talking this shit out," she growls, and the others hesitantly move over to her table.   
They anxiously wait until the kettle whistles and then each sit still as they are given their cups. Finally, Undyne sits down with the last heat treated glass and stares over at Sans. "Alright, I know you know the most so talk. How did this happen?" Undyne asks Sans.  
Sans hesitates and wants to teleport away. Just one reset could render this all null and void. That flower, or even Frisk could mess this whole thing up. Sans glances around the room as he tries to hide his fear. One look at his Brother's eyes and he can't do it, he can't- and suddenly the other is pulling him into his lap. His taller brother is curled around him, and he knows that he can't run away. He can't do it after his baby bro had pulled him into his lap and stared at him with those encouraging eyes.   
"Okay, fine," Sans finally caves. "When I came home I smelled the smell of his first heat. You guys know how strong those can get," he says and then pauses. Papyrus's grip tightens expectantly and then he continues. "The smell is strong and can trigger anyone, and so it triggered me. I had to leave and fix things so that I wouldn't be a threat to him. So I got help from Grillbz, and he marked me to make me more submissive. Things escalated a little from there and I ended up being out for about a day after," Sans explains.  
"But brother, I woke up after three days," Papyrus says in confusion.   
"Yeah Sans, stop it. Just tell us the truth," Undyne growls. As far as she's concerned, Sans is only causing pain, and she likes Papyrus too much to hurt him like that.  
"Please brother, I won't judge you, just tell me. I'll be fine no matter what it is," Papyrus says encouragingly.  
Alphys is the only one to notice. Sans's eye lights are dark and his posture is a relaxed sort of tense. It's the posture of a monster pushed too far and ready to fight. "G-guys," Alphys tries to interject and the other two keep talking. It escalates, so the tries again. Nothing. She has to do this, Alphys has to come forward. She has to do it for her friends. "Stop it," she tells them firmly. Papyrus and Undyne turn to her, but she has no idea about Sans.  
"Th-there are some f-files that were left by d-doctor Gaster," Alphys finally manages to stutter out. Now even Sans is staring at her, but now his face is absolutely horrified. "H-he left some n-notes on c-clones, and d-d-determination. He mentioned m-making s-several of them, b-but only t-two survived. One was the c-control and the o-other was the medium injected subject for the pr-pregnancy clones," Alphys informs them.  
"Yeah, wasn't Gaster like a rare monster or somethin?" Undyne asks her.   
Alphys blushes quite a bit, but decides to continue anyway. "Y-yeah. G-Gaster was a skeleton monster, one who only l-liked other Skeletons," Alphys responds.  
"But that's strange, the only other skeletons in the underground are-" Undyne halts realizing that both of them are in the same room.   
"Did Gaster write about any other experiments in those files?" Sans asks slowly with his voice in a dark place. Alphys firmly shakes her head and Sans sighs. They probably won't remember it later, but at least they can know for now. "I was the older Skeleton that survived, and so I took Paps under my wings. Being a clone meant that I started out as an alpha, just like my creator-"  
"THAT'S RIDICULOUS, YOU'RE A BETA!! YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE WHAT YOU ARE!!" Undyne cuts Sans off with a growl.   
Sans waits for her to calm down and then continues. "He did so many experiments on the both of us that I can't even remember anymore what they all were. He started eyeballing Paps one day. He liked how smart Paps was with all of the puzzles and started wanting to spend more time with him. I was a kid, so I didn't understand, I just offered myself to G in exchange. He took it, but said it would be dangerous because I wasn't the same as my brother. So he hooked me up, tampered with my soul and tried to make me into an Omega. Sadly, it didn't work. My body couldn't handle it, and many hp fell to a cap of one. Not even over could fix it, and Gaster's labs offered many opportunities for that," Sans tells them darkly.  
"Brother, I had no idea," Papyrus says as he hugs him closer. "He was just nice to me and constantly gave me puzzles," Papyrus tells him tearfully.,  
Sans smiles up at him brokenly, and wraps his arms around where Papyrus's hug his body close. "That's good, it worked," Sans replies.  
Undyne loves the touching moment, she really does, but she wants to know what happened after that. So she asks the sobbing skeleton. Sans gets a bit of a vicious look from that. "The bastard shattered himself across time and space," Sans replies. Now it would be great if he had said it with any sort of emotion, but there is none. He states it like a fact, and that's all that the others get.  
"So you stayed away for what would be the worst of it so you wouldn't repeat what happened to you?" Alphys asks in a way that is purely scientific. When talking about that is the only time she doesn't stutter.  
"Yeah, I killed a couple of hours trying to find what I could, and then returned to help with the tail end of things, but I probably should have stayed," Sans replies.  
"Good to have that settled, but now there's more to talk about," Undyne tries to speak calmly, but he growl of a voice doesn't work out so well for that. "As an Omega, the closest you can get to guard status is being an assistant to someone in there, and that's if you belong to them. No matter how hard you train, you won't become a guard, not after how many Omegas got broke by the humans during the war. Paps, I'm sorry. No matter how much I want to, I can't let you in," she tells him sadly.,  
"okay," Papyrus replies. "sans, can we just go home now?" He asks his brother and Sans nods. "You can stay in my room tonight, okay?" He says and in a flash, Alphys and Undyne get left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Options:  
> 1\. Alphys and Undyne talk  
> 2\. Alphys and Undyne diddle  
> 3\. Sans cleans up Papyrus's room (there will be fire)  
> 4\. Wtf has been happening with Mettaton  
> 5\. Whazz up Grillby
> 
> Add ons to any option above:  
> A. Sans dream about Gaster  
> B. Paps dream about Gaster  
> C. Alphys Dream about Gaster  
> D. Void visits  
> E. Nobody dreams and I just write a numbered option


End file.
